


A day in the life of Lams

by Shay7151



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Lams fluff and some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of Lams

As soon as John saw the newest update on on the presidential debates he rushed home knowing Alex would be throwing a hissy fit. He unlocked the door, already hearing the furious typing.   
"Baby I'm home!" John called.   
All he got in return was a small grunt. John chuckled and walked over to his frustrated fiancé.   
He looked down at Alex as he was blogging angrily and a soft smile crept onto his face "it amazes me how adorable you can be sometimes...even when you're throwing a hissy fit."   
Alex scrunched up his eyebrows"I'm not adorable! And I'm not throwing a hissy fit!"   
John grinned and leaned down, his lips almost touching Alex's "hmm yes you are, honey", the last word muffled by Alex's lips.   
Alex stayed upset at first but as his lips touched John's the second time he gave in and smiled up at him "I love you".   
John smiled "I love you too" a smirk worked its way onto John's freckled face, "now that I got you to stop furiously banging on the keyboard, maybe you should start furiously banging on something else" he said with a wink.  
Alex raised an eyebrow "sure I will as soon as you leave"  
"What?"  
Alex smirked "well, I guess you can stay but your clothes will have to go"   
John looked confused for a moment and then a wave of realization washed over his face. He crashed into Alex with a glint in his eye that was a mix between love and lust, lips on lips, his hands tangled up in Alex's hair. They kissed as if each other's lips were the oxygen they needed to breath. Alex's hands roamed John's body, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. John slid Alex's shirt over his head running his hand over his now bare chest, causing Alex to shiver. John began to feverishly kiss his jawline, down his neck, biting down slightly when he heard a soft moan. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Alex with excitement. He reached down and quickly began to unbutton Alex's pants when suddenly his ringtone made his head snap up.  
"Oh shit! My lunch break ended 15 minutes ago" he stood up and rushed to put his shirt on but paused for a moment looking down at Alex longingly smiling up at him. He sighed, "maybe I'll just call in sick today" he said with a smile and Alex grinned. He pulled Alex to their room and continued what they had started.  
bThe next morning John woke up, tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs. He looked down at his sleeping fiancé and smiled, remembering the previous nights pleasures. He kissed him gently on the head and felt love swell up inside of his chest as Alex stirred.   
"Good morning babe" Alex mumbled, eyes still shut.  
"Good morning handsome" John smiled and pulled him closer.  
"John you know what?"Alex turned towards him and propped himself up on his elbow.  
"No what?"  
"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"  
John's heart skipped a beat and heat rose in his cheeks, "Alexander Hamilton even after 6 years of being together, you still know how to make me blush"  
"John Laurens, I love you" he said cuddling into him.   
John smiled and softly mumbled "I love you too" as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
